Believe
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Mempertaruhkan kepercayaan teman temannya untuk melindungi mereka. Akankah teman-temannya masih akan mempercayainya. bad summary. abal. sequel 'With Friend' silahkan membaca bila berkenan status : COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiiii... saya kembali dengan sequel dari With Friend.**

**Entah saya bingung dengan otak saya yang anehnya nggak BISANYA SAYA MENDAPAT BANYAK IDE KETIKA SAYA SEDANG PUSING-PUSINGNYA NGERJAIN ULANGAN DAN TUGAS RUMAH! #frustasi **

**Abaikan yang diatas**

**Terimakasih minna-sama untuk yang telah mereview, memfollow, memfav, membaca dan merequest. Fic saya With Friend.**

**Ini juga ada sebuah request dari Nam. Tapi maaf sekali Nam saya nggak bisa biki yang sesuai dengan requestan dari Nam. Tapi ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya.**

**Ada yang request tentang BBB Air. **

**Nah... akhirnya saya dapet peran yang tepat untuk Boboiboy Air. #narinari**

**Ada juga yang request BBB Api jadi Magma.**

**Ah.. maaf kan saya. Saya nggak bisa memenuhi itu.**

**Untuk perilaku lucu yang sama kayak kartunnya. Saya nggak bisa jamin soalnya kalo saya bikin fic yang serius susah untuk disempilin humor. Hehehehe**

**Saya juga tidak bisa membuat EPILOUGE. Tapi saya akan buat sequelnya.**

**Karena saya senang sekali membuat Boboiboy Halilintar atau Petir menderita #dikeroyokfansBBBHalilintar, jadi saya masih menggunakan topik yang sama kayak With (tertawa laknat) #dihajar**

**Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review semua. **

**Oke chapter pertama dimulai.**

**Warning : GaJe. Abal. OOC. Typo. Alur maju mundur dan balapan(?) a.k.a kecepetan dan beragam jenis kesalahan lainnya.**

^_^ SELAMAT MEMBACA ^_^

Setelah menghadapi Adudu dengan robot tempurnya. Boboiboy masih belum bisa bersatu. Bukan belum bisa sebenarnya tetapi Ochobot melarang mereka untuk bersatu dahulu sambil menunggu Petir pulih dengan sempurna. Hal itu dilakukan agar tubuh Boboiboy secara utuh tidak mengalami kelelahan. Setidaknya hali itu disambut baik dengan Angin dan Api karena mereka bisa bermain-main berdua seharian. Tanah pun tak keberatan karena ia bisa membantu atoknya namun ia juga khawatir karena firasatnya akhir-akhir ini dengan Petir. Namun berbeda dengan Petir. Dia benar-benar bosan dan merasa risih karena semua klonnya menghawatirkan keadaannya. Turun kebawah saja mereka semua sudah panik dan membantunya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah pulih dan ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan listrik meski belum bisa membentuk keris Petir sempurna.

"Petir, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk beristirahat di kamar saja. Kau mau aku dimarahin Tanah ya?" ucap Angin yang sedang melihat TV bersama Api ketika melihat Petir yang berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Segera saja Angin menghapirinya dan membantu Petir berjalan. Petir yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu seribu kali" ucap Petir malas.

"Kau mendengarnya tapi tak melakukannya. Sama saja bohong." Ucap Angin menimpali.

"Huhh..."

"Kau kenapa ingin turun kepalamu masih pusingkan? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di atas saja? Atau kau ingin melihat pertunjukan bola apiku? Hah..hah..hah...?" ucap Api langsung berdiri dan memutar bola-bola apinya. Dengan senyum ceria yang setia mengambang diwajahnya.

"Pertunjukanmu itu membosankan. Aku bosan dikamar terus." Kata Petir menatap bosan Angin dan Api yang masih memutar-mutar bola apinya.

"Aku tau kamu bosan tapi setidaknya kau harus memikirkan kita semua. Kalau kau belum pulih-pulih kita belum bisa bersatu dan jika kita belum bisa bersatu kita bisa kehilangan ingatan kita." Kata Angin kalem.

"Tumben kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Api heran dan berhenti memainkan bola apinya. Angin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Api.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah!"

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati bosan jika tidur terus." Hardik Petir menatap Angin tak percaya. Angin yang ditatap Petir hanya cuek dan tetap membawa Petir masuk ke kamar. Petir yang memang tubuhnya masih lemas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menuruti Angin dan mencoba keluar lagi nanti.

OooooooooooooO

Disaat yang sama, di markas kotak Adudu terlihatlah Adudu yang menggunakan perban dan plester di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya. ia sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana mengalahkan Boboiboy.

"Boz ada sinyal yang di pancarkan pesawat luar angkasa lain untuk berkomunikasi dengan kita!" kata komputer memberikan informasi kepada Adudu. Adudu yang sedang berbaring langsung beridiri dan berjalan kearah layar komputer yang lebih besar.

"Dari siapa?"

"Saya tak tau boz. Tetapi sinyal telah dapat di terima dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan pengirim boz"

"Sambungkan"

Hanya perintah singkat dari Adudu. Komputer langsung menjalankan perintah dan memunculkan seseorang yang telah lama dikenal Adudu. Ia memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Adudu namun ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Adudu.

"Wahai.. hambaku sekalian. Aku Ejojo telah menghubungimu.. hahahahhahaha"

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku lagi Ejojo?"

"Hahahaha.. Ada apa Adudu kau kalah lagi kah? Kau memang bodoh melawan anak-anak ingusan itu saja kau tak mampu"

"Eleeh.. Kau pun kalah melawan Boboiboy" ucap robot berwarna ungu menanggapi perkataan Ejojo.

"DIAM.. Apa kau ingin ku hancurkan lagi?"

"Huaaa... Jangan,.. Tolong aku incik boz." Teriak robot ungu itu dan berlari kebelakang Adudu.

"Ish.. Dah lah. Ada apa Ejojo?"

"Hahhaha.. Aku ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan Boboiboy. Aku akan ketempat kau jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Hahaha... Kau mau menerima kerja sama ini tidak?"

Adudu tidak langsung menjawab. Terlihat memikirkan banyak hal. Ia bingung, ia ingin mengalahkan Boboiboy dan menguasai dunia. Itu tak akan terealisasi bila keadaannnya masih seperti ini. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya terlalu kuat untuk dihadapi sendiri oleh Adudu. Namun jika ia berkerja sama dengan Ejojo maka...

"Baik aku trima." setelah menimbang kerugian dan keuntungan yang akan ia dapat dari kerjasama ini.

"Hahaha aku akan datang dalam 1 jam. Kau bersiaplah!" ucap Ejojo dan memutuskan hubungannya denga Adudu dan bergerak menuju markas Adudu.

"Incik boz yakin kah?" tanya probe yang masih bergetar ketika mengingat kejadian yang melibatkan Ejojo beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku yakin dan nanti aku akan mengalahkan Ejojo dan menguasai dunia ini sendirian. Hahahahaha"

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Ejojo meghubungi mereka. Tampak langit yang menggelap karena tertutup sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang super besar di atas markas Adudu. Di sana terlihat Ejojo yang berdiri tegak di atas kapal dengan angkuh dan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Melihat itu Adudu keluar dari markas kotaknya dan menyapa Ejojo.

"Kau sudah datang Ejojo?"

"Kau sudah lihat aku disini dan kau masih bertanya 'Apakah aku sudah datang?' kau bodoh sekali Adudu" ucap Ejojo dengan nada yang meremehkan Adudu.

"Err... Sudahlah apa rencanamu?"

Adudu tak mempedulikn kata-kata Ejojo dan langsung bertanya tentang rencana Ejojo. Ejojo yang mendengar itu melompat turun dari pesawatnya dan mendarat tegak di depan Adudu.

"Aku memiliki satu benda hebat yang bisa mengaktivekan ratusan robot tempur untuk menguasai bumi bahakan planet Atata tiga. Benda itu ini"Ejojo memperlihatkan sebuah kristal berwana merah seperti warna kekuatan Halilintar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau bisa mengaktivekannya sendiri?"

"Aku memerlukan kunci untuk membuka kekuatan kristal ini."

"Lalu? Kunci apa itu?" tanya Adudu penasaran dengan penjelasan Ejojo.

"Itu adalah kekuatan listrik yang berwarna sama seperti kristal ini. Ini akan memberikannya energi agar ia bisa pulih hanya dengan memegangnya. Namun sayang sekali hanya orang itu yang bisa menggunakannya. Kau pasti tau siapa orang itu kan?"

"Halilintar."

"Hahahaha...Kau benar sekali. Hahahaha.. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan secerdik itu, menggunakan salah satu Boboiboy itu untuk mengaktivekan robot X2000 yang tak bisa diaktivekan di planet Atata tiga. Meskipun kau sudah kalah melawan Boboiboy kan?"

"Err... Kau fikir aku bodoh sekali kah? Tapi bagaimana kita menculik Boboiboy Halilintar lagi. Dia pasti sekarang sedang dijaga oleh Boboiboy yang lain?" tanya Adudu pesimis.

"Aku bisa membantu membawanya" kata seseorang dibalik bayang. Dia menggunakan topi yang dihadapkan depan dan jaket berwarna biru dengan lengan hitam sampai ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau Boboiboy Air kan?" tanya Adudu bersiap menyerang Air. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh langsung menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang selalu bertengger di pinggangnya namun hal itu sia-sia saja semua tembakan Ejojo tak pernah menggores Air karena perisai yang dibentuk Air untuk melindunginya.

"Ya. Aku Boboiboy Air. Tenang saja mereka tak tahu aku juga muncul. Mereka tak akan menggangguku membawa Halilintar. Aku akan membantu kalian membawanya." Kata Air datar dengan pandangan yang datar pula.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu? Kau juga salah satu Boboiboy apa tujuanmu kemari. Cepat jawab" tanya Adudu ragu dan membentak Air.

"Aku akan membawanya. Aku tak perlu kepercayaan kalian. Aku hanya benci pada mereka karena memanfaatkanku. Aku sudah lelah melakukannya. Jadi aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran. Aku berangkat sekarang tunggu saja." ucap Boboiboy Air dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ejojo dan Adudu hanya saling pandang. Mereka ingin menangkap Halilintar sendiri namun Boboiboy Air telah pergi. Jadi mereka hanya menunggu bagaimana Boboiboy Air melakukannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Adudu kepada Ejojo.

"Biarkan saja jika dia membocorkan ini. Aku akan segera menyerang Boboiboy dan yang lainnya."

OooooooooooO

Disaat yang sama. Petir hanya terbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba keluar kamar dan hanya berakhir masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan ia sudah hampir sampai di taman dan berakhir dengan cek cok mulut dengan Tanah. Hanya karena firasat bodoh yang dirasakan Tanah.

**Flash back.**

Petir yang merasa bosan dikamar mencoba lagi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung ketika merasa kepala pusing.

"Ugghh..." Sebuah lenguhan kecil meluncur dari mulut Petir. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia merasa ingin pingsan. Tangannya mencoba menggapai kursi belajar dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar Adudu brengsek. Jika saja bukan karena Gempa aku pasti akan membunuhnya." Umpat Petir.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. dibukanya pintu perlahan. Ia mengintip dari pintu itu sedikit dan melihat Angin yang tertidur pulas di kursi depan TV. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan berjalan menuruni Tangga. Kepala terasa berat namun ia menghiraukannya. Rasa bosan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. sampai di pintu rumah ia membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke taman. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Petir berjalan pelan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

dari kedai Tanah melihat anak yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengannya menggunaan topi yang sama namun dihadapkan ke depan yang diketahui bahwa ia adalah Petir. Tanah langsung panik dan berlari kearah Petir. Meninggalkan cocholate pesanan pelanggan begitu saja.

"Kemana Angin? Bukannya tadi aku memintanya untuk menjaga Petir?" gumam Tanah dan berlari kearah Petir dan segera mencegatnya.

"Tanah? Oh... sial. Aku ketahuan."

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu untuk tetap istirahat dan memulihkan dirimu? Kau tahu kan aku sangat khawatir, bukankah kau juga sudah kuberitahu tentang firasatku?" tanya tanah dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"Persetan dengan firasatmu. Aku bosan dikamar."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Taman" jawab Petir singkat.

"Tidak, kita pulang sekarang" kata Tanah sambil merangkul tubuh Petir membantunya berjalan. Petir yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menepis tangan Tanah dan mundur beberapa langkah meski kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Aku bosan. Aku muak dijaga terus terusan. Aku bukan bayi. Aku tidak lemah. Aku bisa menjaga diri." Ucap Petir marah.

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Kau bahkan kemarin dapat dibawa Adudu dengan kondisimu yang sedang fit. Lalu sekarang dengan keadaanmu sekarang kau fikir kau bisa menghadapi Adudu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa mengalirkan listrik di tanganku." Ucap Petir sambil menunjukkan listrik berwarna kuning di tangannya. Namun belum lama ia mengeluarkannya kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan badannnya terasa berat.

"Kau fikir kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan itu hah? Lihat kau sudah akan pingsan hanya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit listrik seperti itu." Bentak Tanah khawatir dan kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Petir.

"Ughh... Aku tidak lemah." Desis Petir sambil memgangi kepalanya.

"Kita pulang." Kata Tanah singkat dan menarik tangan Petir. Petir yang melihat itu mengeluarkan listriknya untuk menyetrum Tanah dan seketika kepalanya berdenyut semakin yang merasakan sengatan listrik dari Petir melepas tangan Petir. Dia menatap marah pada Petir dan iba pada saat bersamaan ketika ia melihat wajah Petir yang meringis menahan sakit dan tangannya yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Hentikan tidakan kekanak-kanakanmu itu Petir. Kau harus pulang kau mau kubawa pulang atau kupaksa membawamu dengan golem tanah?" kata Tanah kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mendekati Petir dan merangkulnya lagi. Namun seperti yang tadi Petir mengalirkan listriknya di bagian tubuh yang di sentuh.

"Arg..." erang Petir ketika kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Sudah cukup. Boboiboy Gempa." Tanah sudah kehilangan kesabarannya matanya berubah kuning dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa.

Petir yang merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang hanya menatap salah satu elemen lain yang berubah menjadi level 2. Ternyata ucapan Tanah tidaklah main-main. Ia benar-benara akan memaksanya untuk pulang meski dengan Golem Tanah.

"Golem Tanah"

Sebuah golem tanah muncul dihadapan mereka dengan komando dari Gempa. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram Petir yang masih berdiri dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Petir meronta-ronta namun sia-sia kekuatannya tidak sepadan dengan Golem tanah Gempa. Petir hanya bisa pasrah ketika golem tanah dan Gempa berjalan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

**Flash back end**

Jika tadi ia bisa keluar meski kembali ke kamar lagi karena ketahuan Tanah. Sekarang ia sama sekali tak bisa keluar bahkan dari kamarnya. Sekarang Gempa yang menjaganya, Angin dan Api sudah benar-benar dimarahi karena lalai menjaga Petir. Petir yang tadi masih digenggam golem tanah Gempa hanya bisa diam dan melihat dua klon lain dimarahi Gempa. Gempa benar-benar tidak membiarkannya keluar. Pintu kamar di kunci dan Gempa menjaga di depan TV. Bahkan jika ia ingin sesuatu ia hanya harus memanggil Gempa dan Gempa lah yang akan mengambilnya. Bahkan jika ia kekamar mandi Gempa akan memapahnya kesana. Petir sudah tak bisa protes lagi karena Gempa mengancamnya akan mengikat tangan dan kakinya dengan tanah pencekam jika ia masih membangkang.

Petir berdiri dan meraih pintu. Memang percuma tapi tak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia memutar knop pintu. Dan seperti yang diduganya pintu dikunci dari luar. Petir masih mencoba memutar-mutarnya dengan kasar berharap pintu akan terbuka. Namun percuma pintu itu tak bisa terbuka.

"Sial. Terkunci. Huhh... sudahlah..."

Petir berbalik hendak berbaring atau berdiri di depan jendela untuk melepas bosan. Namun ia merasa sekelilingnya dingin, perlahan titik-titik air mulai terkumpul disekitarnya dan memperangkapnya. Ia merasa sesak, nafasnya tesenggal-senggal.

"Agh..."

Reflek ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin lemah ketika kekuatannya malah membuatnya terkena sendiri.

"aghh..." Petir berteriak namun teriakannya teredam oleh air yang memerangkapnya. Tubuhnya semakin berat dan merasa pusing. Perlahan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Perlahan air yang memperangkap Petir bergerak keluar melewati jendela menuju seorang anak bertopi biru dengan tangannya yang telurur seperti mengendalikan gerakan air-air itu. Anak itu menggerakan sebuah bola air berisi selembar kertas yang sepertinya tahan air, ke atas dan memasukkannya lewat jendela. Anak itu berjalan dan meninggalkan rumah itu dengan bola air dengan Petir di dalamnya yang mengikuti anak itu.

OoooooooooO

Gempa merasa tak enak sejak siang Petir tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Petir, kau belum makan kan? Aku membawakan makanan untuk mu!" Ia membuka pintu kamar Petir dan mendapati kamar yang kosong dan basah disana-sini.

"Petir? Kau dimana, Petir?" Gempa berteriak panik.

Ia melihat sebuah bola air yang melayang dengan kertas didalamnya. Gempa mendekatinya dan mengambil kertas itu. Bersamaan dengan kertas yang keluar dari bola air itu. Bola air itu pecah dan airnya membasahi lantai kamar. Gempa membuka kertas itu dan mendapati sebaris kata yang di takutkannya beberapa hari ini.

'Datanglah ke markas kotak Adudu. Jangan katakan pada yang lain. Hanya Boboiboy dan elementalnya saja yang boleh pergi kesana. Jika aku melihat kalian datang dengan yang lain. Aku tak bisa jamin keselamatannya'

TBC or Disc

**Huaaaaaaaaaaa... ini awal yang super GaJe.**

**Maaf minna-sama.**

**Saya suka sekali membuat Petir or Halilintar menderita.. khu khu khu #dihajarfansHalilintar**

**Bagaimana dengan ch. 1 ini? aneh kah? Gaje kah? **

**Oh.. iya Believe ini, mungkin nggak sebanyak with friend chapternya. **

**Maaf juga kalo alur kecepetan dan cerita yang membosankan.**

**Maaf minna-sama.. maaf-maaf**

**Sebenarnya aku pengen ngelanjutin yang misterius boy or secret world or Death game**

**Tapi pada dapet setengah saya malah kepikiran ini. dari pada mubazir (emang makanan) jadi saya tulis aja**

**Sebenarnya saya mau publish ini entaran aja. Tapi ini tangan udah gatel banget mau publish. (mumpung bisa curi-curi waktu sambil ngerjain makalah)**

**Tenang saya bertanggung jawab kok semua sudah dalam proses dan secepatnya saya buat 'Tamat'**

**(All: kebanyakan AN woyyy!"**

**Oke-oke arigatou minna-sama**

**Dan review please**

**Nah.. karena ini chapter pertama. Jadi saya minta pendapatnya ini dilanjutin atau di delete aja?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huaaaa... Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 'believe'. **

**Akhirnya setelah tugas kelompok yang membuat saya pusing. Saya bisa kembali bikin fanfic.**

**Meski Cuma 10 hari kedepan karena tanggal 25 maret saya sudah UTS hueeeeeeee... (all: jangan curcol)**

**Kyaaa... Jangan bully si air. #lari_melukAir. #ditebaspedangair (all: yang dibully itu kamu!)**

**Eh benarkah?**

**Hahaha... Maaf saya buat Air jadi penghianat. **

**Hehehe.. Cuma Air yang cocok untuk peran itu dan cuma peran itu yang cocok sama Air #halah**

**Ahh... iya maafkan saya VeroTherik-san karena ide yang hampir sama. Saja nggak sengaja. Hehheehe.. berarti kita sehati *tos* **

**Hehehehe.. Maafkan saya karena membuat Air jadi kayak gini. Maaf juga karena nggak bisa membalas semua review. Langsung aja deh cekidot.**

**^_^ selamat membaca ^_^**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

'Datanglah ke markas kotak Adudu. Jangan katakan pada yang lain. Hanya Boboiboy dan elementalnya saja yang boleh pergi kesana. Jika aku melihat kalian datang dengan yang lain. Aku tak bisa jamin keselamatannya'

Wajah Gempa memucat ketika melihat tulisan pada kertas yang ada ditangannya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Apakah Adudu lagi? Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan kamar Petir? Mengapa penuh air seperti ini? Pikirannya kacau, semua usahanya untuk melindungi Petir sia-sia saja jika ia berhasil dibawa saat ia menguncinya di rumah. Jika saja Gempa menemaninya, jika saja Gempa membiarkannya turun dan tak mengunci pintunya. Petir pasti ada di depannya sekarang. Namun tak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya. Menyalahkan dirinya sekarang hanya akan membuat Petir semakin dalam bahaya. Ia harus segera menemui elementalnya dan pergi menyelamatkan Petir. Gempa segera berbalik dan pergi ke kedai. Dilihatnya kedua elementalnya yang sedang duduk kelelahan karena membantu kakeknya.

"Angin! Api!" Teriaknya kepada kedua elemental itu. Angin dan Api menatap Gempa bingung begitu pula Ochobot dan Tok Aba. Mereka melihat Gempa yang berlari dengan wajah panik dan juga menahan marah. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia kesini? Bukannya ia menjaga Petir yang di kuncinya di rumah?

"Tenang Gempa. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Ucap tok aba menenangkan salah satu pecahan dari cucunya itu. Gempa menatap mereka dengan sangat panik. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya begitu khawatir akan sesuatu.

"Tarik nafas. Buang.. Tarik nafas buang... Tarik, buang. Kayak orang melahirkan hahahaha.. auuu.." kata Api yang lansung diinjak oleh Angin.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda. Tenangkan dirimu oke? Ceritakan pelan-pelan." Omel Angin dan hanya ditanggapi Api yang menggerutu dan kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak Angin. Angin menatap Gempa dan menenangkannya.

"Heh..heh..heh... Petir.." Ucap Gempa masih terengah-engah.

"Petir? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Api berhenti menggerutu dan ikut panik ketika mendengar Gempa mengatakan sesuatu tentang BoBoiBoy pemarah itu.

"I-ini" Gempa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Api namun langsung memberikan surat yang ditemukannya di kamar pada Api. Seketika wajah Api memucat dan tubuhnya mematung. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Firasat Gempa benar, Petir di culik lagi oleh Adudu ia harus menyelamatkannya. Segera saja Api berbalik dan hendak pergi ke markas Adudu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Angin.

"Ada apa, Api?" Ucap Angin ikut panik setelah melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Api. Angin langsung mengambil kertas yang ada digenggaman Api dan membacanya. Dan seperti reaksi Api tadi Angin langsung berbalik dan pergi ke tempat Adudu. Ochobot dan tok aba hanya memandang mereka cemas dan ingin tahu. Hingga Gempa yang dari tadi masih mengatur nafasnya mendongak dan menatap atoknya.

"Kami akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Petir. Atok dan ochobot pergilah ke tempat yang aman. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada teman-teman yang lain! Jika mereka tahu Petir akan.." Gempa tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ia takmau itu terjadi. Ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Pokoknya tolong jangan katakan apapun." Ucap Gempa mewanti-wanti atoknya dan Ochobot.

"Ap-apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ucap tok aba bingung.

"Nanti kujelaskan!" Ucap Gempa dan segera pergi menyusul Angin yang berubah menjadi Taufan dan Api yang sudah pergi ke markas Adudu.

OooooooooO

Sementara itu di tempat Adudu. Terlihat Adudu dan Ejojo yang berada di kapal ruang angkasa Ejojo sedang mengotak atik komputer untuk mempersiapkan pengaktivean kristal. Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa merah dan hitam disiapkan untuk menahan Petir. Disana juga terdapat kristal merah yang melayang di dalam bola dengan benang energi berwana merah di atas dan bawahnya. Banyak kamera pengintai di seluruh ruangan kapal dan komputer yang senantiasa membantu majikannya. Mereka terlihat fokus untuk mengerjakannya dan sesekali di warnai perdebatan.

"Kemana dia? Kau bodoh karena mempercayainya tadi. Kita harus menyerangnya sekarang." Ucap Ejojo sambil terus mengotak-atik komputernya. Adudu yang dari tadi selalu diejek oleh Ejojo semakin geram dan membalas perkataan alien disampingnya itu.

"Kau juga bodoh karena mempercayainya tadi. Bukannya kau yang bilang kita akan menyerang BoBoiBoy jika dia membocorkannya pada yang lain?"

"Beraninya kau mengataiku bodoh. Huhh... sudahlah kita akan membawanya secara paksa sekarang..." Ucap Ejojo menahan marah. Dan berdiri bersiap untuk menyerang BoBoiBoy.

"Itu tidak perlu." Ucap seseorang yang ada di depan pintu masuk. "Aku sudah membawanya." Lanjut orang itu lagi. Orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan bola air yang mengikutinya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan diikuti oleh bola air yang berisi Petir yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke arah Ejojo dan Adudu. Perlahan Air yang memperangkap Petir berjatuhan. Begitu pula petir yang diturunkan secara perlahan dengan air-air yang dikawal orang itu.

"Probe bawa dia masuk." Perintah Adudu dan langsung dijalankan oleh robot ungu yang dipanggil Probe itu. Probe mengangkat Petir daanmembawanya kedalam ruangan itu. Ia meletakkan Petir dan mengangkat tangannya serta menguncinya di sebuah penahan dari baja yang cukup tebal. Begitu pula pinggang dan kakinya ditahan oleh baja-baja yang sama. Ejojo, Adudu dan Air memperhatikan pekerjaan Probe. Selesai mengikat Petir disana Pribe keluar ruangan dan melayang di dekat tuannya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau memang menepati janjimu. Kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang. Kita akan menguasai dunia dengan kristal itu. Hahahaha" tawa Ejojo menggelegar di seluruh kapal. Ia berjalan dan merangkul Air yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap Petir datar. Ejojo menarik Air dan mendudukkannya disebuah kursi didekat tempatnya mengoprasikan komputer yang menghadap ruangan Petir yang dibatasi kaca tebal. Pandangan Air menjelajahi kapal itu. Ejojo kembali mengoprasikan komputernya untuk mengaktivekan kristal itu. Ia juga melihat tangan Ejojo yang masih bergerak gerak mengotak-atik komputernya begitu juga Adudu.

"Kita akan mengaktivekannya sekarang." Ucap Ejojo. Ia memandang layar di depannya yang menunjukkan gambar Haliintar dan kristal itu. Air yang mendengarnya tersentak dan kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia menatap layar komputer itu.

"Komputer aktivekan sekarang."

"Baik boz." Komputer segera menjalankan perintah dari tuannya. Ia mengambil alih pengoprasian program yang telah diset oleh Ejojo dan Adudu. Air mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah jendela besar yang menunjukkan suasana di luar kapal. Tempat Petir dan kristal itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum cahaya itu meredup kembali. Air kembali menatap ruangan itu lagi. Dilihatnya Petir yang masih tertunduk tanda ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Ejojo, Adudu dan Probe terkejut ketika melihat cahayanya kembali meredup.

"Apa yang terjadi bukankah seharusnya dia yang bisa menggunakan kristal itu? Kenapa tidak bereaksi?" tanya Ejojo menatap bingung komputer. Komputer yang ditanyai seperti itu segera menjelaskan semuanya kepada majikannya.

"Memang Halilintarlah yang bisa menggunakannya. Namun kita tidak bisa mengaktivekannya sekarang karena Halilintar masih dalam mode Petir dan kekuatannya masih terlalu lemah untuk digunakan." Ucap Komputer menjelaskan.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu sampai dia sadar baru kita bisa mengaktivekannya?" tanya Ejojo mengambil kesimpulan.

"Iya boz" jawab komputer. Air juga mendengarkan penjelasan mereka mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap jendela. Di kejauhan ia melihat elemental lainnya yang berlari kearah mereka. Ia masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka datang." Ucap Air datar. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada ketiga elemental selain dirinya dan Petir. Adudu dan Ejojo segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap jendela. Ejojo dan Adudu terkejut dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi BoBoiBoy.

"Komputer, ambil alih pengaktivean kristal itu. Aku dan Adudu akan menjamu tamu kita ini." Ucap Ejojo sambil menyeringai. Air masih menatap mereka dan enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ejojo menatap Air heran karena tak bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kita akan bertempur. Melawan mereka tetapi kenapa kau diam saja?" Ucap Ejojo menatap Air heran. Air masih menatap elementalnya dengan tatapan datar dan menjawab pertanyaan Adudu dengan datar pula.

"Aku melihat saja"

Ejojo hanya diam dan beranjak untuk menghadapi para BoBoiBoy. Begitu pula Adudu yang berada di kepala Probe yang sudah beruah menjadi mega Probe.

OoooooooooooO

Gempa dan Api berlari diikuti dengan Taufan yang terbang menggunakan hoverboardnya. Mereka berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang pernah mendatangi mereka dulu. Alien yang sama sekali tak mereka harapkan untuk datang kembali . alien dengan kekuatan dan kelicikan yang sangat sulit untuk mereka hadapi bahkan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Namun sekarang? Mereka harus menghadapinya sendirian. Mereka harus menyelamatkan Petir sekarang. Mereka tidak boleh memikirkan ketakutan mereka sekarang. Petirlah prioritas utama mereka. Mereka hatus menyelamatkannya sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Mereka berhenti berlari ketika melihat sebuah pintu di kapal ruang angkara itu terbuka. Dari jauh terlihat robot ungu raksasa dan seseorang yang menggunakan armor berwarna merah. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA... kau cepat sekali tahu tentang rencana kami BoBoiBoy." Ucap orang berarmor merah yang mereka ketahui adalah Ejojo. Gempa terdiam merasa bingun dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ejojo. Bukankah ia meninggalkan surat untuk memintanya datang kemari? Namun kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Lepaskan Petir!" teriak Taufan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Hahahahaha.. lepaskan? Hahahaha.. itu hanya dalam mimpimu. Hahahaha.. ternyata dalam dirimu juga ingin menguasai dunia seperti kami. hahahahaha Kau tahu siapa yang membawanya kemari?" kata Ejojo membalas perkataan Taufan. Taufan menggertakkan giginya geram dengan jawaban Ejojo. Namun dalam hatinya ia juga bingung apa maksud dari 'dalam dirimu'? tidak hanya Taufan Gempa dan Api juga memasang wajah bingung. Melihat hal itu, Ejojo memerintahkan komputer untuk membuka pintu diatas pesawat.

"Komputer buka pintunya. Kau bisa menunjukkan dirimu. **Teman **baruku!"ucap Ejojo menekankan kata 'teman'. Disana terbentang jalan kecil sepanjang 1 meter. Perlahan terlihat seorang anak dengan wajah yang sama dengannya berjalan pelan keluar dari pintu itu. Anak dengan baju biru dan topi yang biru yang diharapkan didepan seperti Halilintar. Gempa, Taufan dan Api membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mereka berharap ini hanya ilusi atau bahkan hanya mimpi mereka. Namun inilah kenyataan, orang yang dilihatnya adalah bagian dari mereka. Namun bagaimana ia keluar? Mengapa mereka tidak mengetahuinya? Dan yang paling penting kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Ejojo? Apakah benar jika jauh di lubuk hati BoBoiBoy juga ingin menguasai dunia? Ingin menghancurkan dunia? Pemikiran itu membuat mereka takut. Apakah ini keinginan yang jauh terpendam dan keluar sebagai sosok yang baru?

"Tidak mungkin" gumam mereka bersamaan. Air mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka datar.

"Kau? Kau bukan bagian dari BoBoiBoy." Bentak Taufan menyangkal. Namun apapun yang dikatakannya, anak itu memang BoBoiBoy. Anak itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taufan dan tetap memndangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku BoBoiBoy Air." Ucap Air datar.

"Apa? Kau? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Mengapa kau berhianat Air?" bentak Gempa kepada Air. Air hanya menatapnya datar dan berbalik untuk menatap Ejojo dan Adudu.

"Aku akan membantu kalian dari dalam. Kalian hadapi mereka saja." ucap Air datar.

"Baiklah, kau jaga saja anak itu." Ucap Ejojo sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Tak lupa pula seringaian menyebalkan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"AIR.. KAU PENGKHIANAT.. KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI BOBOIBOY. DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" Teriak Api frustasi. Ia segera berlari hendak melompat dan mengejar Air. Namun sebelum ia lebih jauh mendekati kapal, sebuah peluru ditembakkan kearahanya. Taufan yang melihat itu segera menarik Api menghindari peluru yang hampir mengenainya dan menenangkan Api yang masih begitu marah dan kecewa. Di dalam hatinya ia juga merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Air namun ia tahu gegabah hanya akan menghacurkan semua orang. Begitu pula dengan Gempa, ia masih menatap Air tak percaya. Air berbalik dan masuk ke dalam luar kapal angkasa milik Ejojo. Namun selangkah sebelum ia masuk ke kapal ia menatap Gempa.

"Gempa, tolong aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucap Taufan kewalahan menahan Api yang meronta-ronta hendak mengejar Air. Gempa tersentak dan berlari memengangi Api yang masih marah-marah dan ingin pergi ke tempat Air.

"BRENGSEK.. JANGAN HALANGI AKU. AKU HARUS TAU KENAPA DIA BERKHIANAT?!." Teriak Api frustasi. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan api yang siap digunakan untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya. Ejojo dan Adudu bersiap untuk melawan mereka. Sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari mega Probe membuyarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Kita harus menghasapi mereka dulu. Agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Petir dan meminta penjelasan pada Air." Ucap Gempa menenangkan Api. Api memandang Adudu dan Ejojo dengan amarah yang amat sangat. Begitu pula dengan Taufan dan Gempa. Pertarungan antara mereka dimulai. Tembakan-tembakan dan serangan-serangan dari mereka bertumbrukan. Gempa yang sendirian melawan Ejojo agak kewalahan dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Begitu pula Taufan dan Api yang menghadapi Adudu dan Probe.

"Golem Tanah" teriak Gempa memunculkan golem tanahnya untuk menghadapi Ejojo.

OooooooooooooO

Sementara itu di kapal luar angkasa milik Ejojo. Air terlihat menatap pertarungan mereka dan terkadang pandangannya menjelajahi ruangan itu. Ia juga melihat Petir dan kristal yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ada juga Komputer Ejojo yang masih fokus untuk menyiapkan pengaktivean kristal merah itu.

"Satu..Dua..Tiga.. Empat.. Lima.." gumam Air sambil terus memandangi ruangan itu.

"Anda menghitung apa?" tanya komputer yang masih tetap fokus pada pengaktiveannya. Air hanya menatapnya sebentar dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali menatap ruangan itu dan terlihat tangan Petir bergerak-gerak. Perlahan Petir mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sekitarnya. Pandangannya terasa kabur dan masih kurang jelas. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan reflek ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegangi kepalanya. namun tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, ia merasa tangannya di tahan sesuatu. Ia mencoba menggerakkannya lagi, namun sia-sia saja. tubuhnya terasa lemas dan berat. Dengan pandangan yang kabur dan kepala yang berdenyut Petir mencoba mengenali keadaan sekitar. Merah dan hitam mendominasi pandangannya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit pada cahaya putih yang ada disampingnya. Sebuah kaca dengan lampu putih dan seorang anak bertopi yang dihadapkan kedepan dan kebawah seperti dirinya. Samar-samar ia tahu bahwa anak itu menggunakan baju dan topi berwarna biru. Ia tak bisa melhat wajahnya dengan jelas karena matanya masih terasa mengeluarkan listrik ditangannya.

"Ughh..." dia melenguh pelan dan berhenti mengeluarkan listrik ditangannya ketika kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk berharap dengan menundukkan kepalanya rasa sakit yang didritanya bisa berkurang. Air hanya menatapnya datar. Komputer juga menatapnya. Membiarkan Petir terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Boz.. Dia sudah sadar." Ucap komputer berkomunikasi dengan tuannya yang masih bertarung diluar.

"Bagus. Aktivekan sekarang." Perintah orang yang ada disebrang suara.

"Tidak bisa boz. Kita harus menunggunya sampai bisa berubah menjadi Halilintar."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia menyentuh kristal memulihkannya."

"Tidak bisa boz jika kita melakukannya kristal itu hanya akan di kendalikan oleh Petir dan bisa membuatnya memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat dari kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya boz." Terang Komputer menolak perintah Ejojo.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia sampai dia bisa menjadi Halilintar." Ucap Ejojo memberi keputusan.

Petir menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Boz? Apa mungkin ia di bawa lagi oleh Adudu. Tapi suara komputer Adudu atau pun Probe tidak seperti ini. Pengelihatannya semakin jelas sekarang ia bisa melihat sebuah komputer yang hampir sama dengan milik Adudu. Ia kembali menatap anak tadi. Dan terkejutnya dia saat dengan jelas ia melihat wajah anak itu. Wajah yang sama dengannya. Wajah yang dia ketahui sebagai salah satu elemental seperti dirinya.

"Kau..?" ucap Petir pelan dengan suara yang serak.

"Ya. Aku adalah salah satu elemental BoBoiBoy. Aku adalah elemental baru yaitu BoBoiBoy Air." Jelas Air pada Petir.

'Apa? Apa yang terjadi? BoBoiBoy Air? Jadi yang membawaku adalah Air. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia berkhianat kepada kami.' Pikiran Petir penuh dengan pertanyaan. Ia bingung manayag akan diutarakannya kepada elemental yang ada di depannya itu. Sementara Air menatapnya dalam diam dan berbalik menatap pertempuran yang ada diluar kapal. Dilihatnya ketiga elemental itu masih bertarung melawan Adudu dan Ejojo.

**To Be Continued**

**Eehhhhhhhhhhhh... kenapa gini jadinya?**

**Huhh.. ya sudahlah..**

**Saya suka sekali sama karakter yang dingin dan nggak terlalu banyak omong.. kayak Halilintar dan Air. **

**Tapi Air sikapnya Cuma menurutku saja sih... menurutku itu dia tenang dan bisa menguasai suasana. Jadi aku buat gini deh karakternya Air. (all: nggak ada yang nanya.)**

**Maaf minna-sama pemotongan chapternya kurang pas.**

**Hehehehe... dan juga pertempurannya ada di chapter depan.**

**Nah ada yang udah tau alasan Air?**

**Petunjuknya udah ada lhoo... **

**Saya nggak masukin Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.**

**Tapi kalo Fang Cuma 30% kemungkinan ada.**

**Yahh... saya nggak bisa memasukkan chara banyak-banyak sihh... hehehehe.**

**Kalau ada yang merasa aneh. Kenapa kristal itu malah nurut ke Halilitar kalau dia menyentuhkannya Petir buat mulihin dia?**

**Gini kristal itukan mengandung energi yang penuh tuh. Nah kalo dia disentuhin ke Petir yang notabene nggak punya energi. Energi yang ada di dalam krital itu bakalan ngalir ke Petir bisa sampai 2 kali lipatnya kekuatan Halilintar biasanya karena semua kekuatannya terbuka. Maksudnya energinya bisa dikeluarkan bersamaan nggak ada yang tersembunyi maupun tertutup.**

**Nah kalo pas Petir dalam kondisi fit dan jadi Halilintar. Itu kekuatan Halilintar penuh jadi energi nya nggak bisa ngalir keh Halilintar karena energinya sudah penuh. Tapi nggak kuat-kuat banget soalnya ada potensi/energi yang masih tersembunyi dan nggak bisa sikeluarin semua secara bersamaan. nah kenapa mereka perlu Halili buat ngaktivein tu kristal. Karena kristal itu ada bagian kosong buat kunci atau gimana gitu. Nah bagian kosong itu jika diisi dengan energi yang setara dan sejenis energi yang ada di kristal maka kuncinya akan terbuka dan energinya bisa digunakan.**

**Itu menurut imajinasi author yang melayang kemana-mana.**

**Satte...satte...satte... (bener nggak tulisannya ?)**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoiyo saya kembali (lompat-lompat dengan gaya api) #dihajar**

**Udah ada yang nebak rupanya.. hayooo apa hayooo... *plakk**

**Yahhh... seperti janji saya di chapter kemarin di chapter ini full fight. (moga aja). Hahaha**

**Pengennya nulis fanfic ini di percepat tapi ternyata 1 minggu sekali(lebih malah) juga.**

**Pengennya update minggu tapi pikiran saya lagi ngadat untuk bikin action. Dan saya berterimakasih pada Rizuki-chan karena fanficnya membuat otak saya jalan lagi untuk buat action.**

**Mungkin penjelasan tentang kristalnya kemarin rada aneh ya? **

**Begini-begini kristal itu jika sudah diaktivekan akan bisa digunakan Ejo Jo untuk mengaktivekan robot-robot lain sebangsa X2000 (masih ingat kan? Robot ngaco saya di With Friend). Nah tapi kristal itu Cuma bisa mulihin Halilintar gitu. **

**Maaf untuk typonya pengennya dihilangin tapi kenapa anda masih ngikut saya saja typo? #nyiapingolok**

**Dan saya suka sekali jahilin Halilintar/petir. Itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi saya #dihajar Halilintar**

**Dan bila ada yang ingin manggil saya apa aja. Terserah saja saya nggak keberatan. Tapi jangan pakek senpai/sensei aneh deh rasanya saya kan masih amatiran banget. Boleh panggil 'chan' meski aku agak aneh tapi nggak papa. (all: trus pen namemu kenapa pakai 'chan'?)**

**Tak lupa terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic saya.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

Pertarungan telah dimulai , Taufan dan Api menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan Adu Du dan Mega Probe. Begitu pula Gempa dan Ejo Jo yang juga bertarung dengan sengit.

Beberapa peluru ditembakkan oleh mega Probe. Taufan yang terbang dengan hoverboarnya menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan mudah. Berputar-putar diudara dan menyerang menggunakan bola taufannya. Adudu masih terus memerintahkan Probe untuk menembakkan peluru kearah Taufan. Di tangan Probe keluar beberapa penembak yang terisi peluru yang siap ditembakkan.

"Bebola api."

Namun sebelum peluru itu menembak Taufan serangan Api terlebih dulu mengenainya hingga hampir terjatuh. Api yang masih sangat marah dengan tindakan Air tadi. Ia melemparkan bola-bola api yang sangat banyak kearah mega Probe. Dan membuat banyak goresan disana. Tak sampai disitu saja Api segera menembakkan puluhan bola Api kearah Probe.

"Serangan bebola api. Hya.. hya.. hya.." puluhan bola api di lemparkan oleh BoBoiBoy Api kearah Probe. Probe terhuyung-huyung kewalahan menghindari serangan Api. Api masih terus berdiri diatas tanah dan melemparkan bola-bola api kearah Probe. Hal itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Taufan ia segera terbang menggunakan hover boardnya kearah probe dan melayangkan serangan.

"Gerudi taufan." Teriaknya menyerang mega Probe menggunakan gerudi taufan. Serangannya berhasil namun dengan cepat mega Probe menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menembakkan peluru kearah Taufan. Taufan yang tak menyadari serangan itu terkena tembakan mega Probe dan terpental beberapa meter.

"Argggg..."

"Taufaaaannn..." teriak Api yang melihat Taufan terlempar. Pandangan Api mengarah kepada Taufan yang terpental beberapa meter.

"Sekarang giliran kau" kata Adu Du memerintah mega Probe menembakkan pelurunya kearah Api. Mendengar perkataan Adu Du Api segera menembakkan bola-bola api kearah peluru itu dan menyebabkan peluru dan bola-bola api milik BoBoiBoy Api meledak diudara. Asap mengepul akibat ledakan tadi dan menyebabkan Api tak bisa melihat kearah probe.

"Ck... Aku tak bisa melihatnya." Umpat Api kesal dan terus mencari-cari keberadaan Adudu.

Taufan yang tadi terlempar beberapa meter mulai berdiri meski badannya sakit semua.

"Ughh... Brengsek." Umpat Taufan sambil menahan sakit. Dilihatnya Api yang kebungan mencari-cari Adudu yang ada di dalam asap bekas tembakan tadi. Asap-asap mulai menghilang, samar-samar Taufan melihat tangan Probe yang siap menembakkan peluru mengarah pada Api. Sontak Taufan berdiri dan mencoba melindungi Api.

"Api AWASS.." teriak Taufan mencoba memberitahu Api. Tapi terlambat, Peluru telah ditembakkan dan mengenai Api sehingga membuatnya terpentak beberapa meter.

"Argggggggg..."

"Huhahahaha.. Kalian akan kalah." Teriak Adu Du penuh kemenangan.

"Ck.. Probe lebih kuat dari yang terakhir kali kami bertemu." Decih Taufan melihat kekuatan dari mega probe.

Probe kembali menyerang Taufan. Taufan segera menghindari dan menyerang Probe sebari menunggu Api bisa kembali bangkit. Peluru-peluru ditembakkan ke arahnya dan tentu saja Taufan bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Berputar, menyerang dan bertahan dilakukannya untuk menghadapi Probe.

"Bola taufan." Teriak Taufan menyerang Probe bengan bola taufannya. Namun probe melompat tinggi kelangit dan mnembakkan peluru-pelurunya dari atas. Taufan segera terbang menghindari peluru-peluru dan menghujaninya. Dan ketika ia terkepung peluru-peluru itu taufan berhenti dan mengeluarkan perisai taufan untuk melindunginya.

"Perisai taufan."

Peluru-peluru bertubrukan dengan perisai taufan dan membuat perisai taufan sedikit kehilangan kemampuan bertahannya. Sebelum Taufan kembali memperkuat perisainya, Probe telah ada disampingnya dan menendangnya dengan keras. Hingga Taufan terlempar kearah Api.

"Arggg..."

"Taufan.." Teriak Api segera berlari kearah Taufan. Taufan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ughhh,.." sebuah lenguhan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika merasakan sakit di tubunya.

"Taufan, kau tak apa?" Tanya Api khawati dan membantu Taufan berdiri.

"Ya."

"Kita tak bisa mengalahkannya jika kita tak bersatu seperti ini. Ugh.. Air bodoh." Kata Api memberi tahu Taufan sembari mengumpati BoBoiBoy yang berhianat itu.

"Jangan pikirkan dia dulu. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menghadapinya sekarang." kata Taufan kepada Api.

"Okay. Kau bisa bertarung?"

"Ya." jawab Taufan mantap.

"Kita serang bersamaan."

"Tentu." Taufan melepaskan pegangannya pada Tafan dan segera berlari kearah Probe untuk menyerangnya diikuti Taufan yang menggunakan hoverboardnya meskipun tubuhnya masih sakit namun ia masih bisa mnehannya untuk menhadapi Probe.

"Api... Sekarang.." teriak Taufankepada Api dan dibalas anggukan oleh BoBoiBoy Api.

"Okay.. Bola api."

"Bola taufan."

Bersama-sama mereka mengeluarkan bola api dan bola taufan. Bola taufan dan bola api bergabung menjadi satu dan membentuk bola api yang besar. Bersama mereka mengarahkan bola api itu kearah Probe.

"Probe aktivekan sekarang." teriak Adu Du panik.

"Baik bos." Probe menyilangkan tangannya didepan dan membentuk perisai untuk melindunginya dari serangan gabungan BoBoiBoy Taufan dan BoBoiBoy api. Sebuah ledakan terjadi, kepulan asap kembali menyelimuti tempat itu. Perlahan kumpulan asap itu menghilang dan menampakan Probe yang tetap menyilangkan tangannya didepan dan ada sebuah aura perisai yang melindunginya.

"APA?!"

OoooooooooooooO

Disisi lain Gempa yang mengeluarkan Golem tanah tak bisa menandingi kecepatan dari Ejo Jo. Gempa kewalahan dengan peluru dan pergerakan Ejo Jo yang mengepungnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan golemnya untuk menyerang Ejo Jo namun Ejo Jo dengan cepat menghindarinya.

BRUAKK.. tanga golem tanah Gempa hanya memukul tanah kosong dibawahnya. Gempa msih tetap menggerakkan tangan itu dan tetap menyerang Ejo Jo sembari menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari pistol Ejo Jo. Tanah-tanah disekitar mereka hancur dan mengepul diudara. Gempa mulai keleahan peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ck.." decak Gempa dan tetap mencoba mencari keberadaan Ejo Jo. Ia bisa melihat siulet Ejo JO yang terus berpindah-pindah tempat.

"Hahaha... lambat." Kata Ejo Jo mengejek Gempa.

Gempa tak terpengaruh oleh ejekan Ejojo dan tetap memfokuskan diri untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Ejo Jo yang hampir mustahil untuk diimbanginya. Tanah-tanah mencuat disana-sini untuk menyerah Ejo Jo namun tak ada yang bisa menyentuh Ejo Jo.

"Tanah tinggi." Teriak Gempa mencoba memperangkap Ejo Jo. Namun tetap saja berpuluh-puluh tanah tinggi masih belum bisa menghentikan pergerakan Ejo Jo. Gempa menyerang Ejo Jo sembari menatap kapal angkasa milik Ejo Jo. Tempat dimana dua klon BoBoiBoy ada disana.

"Kau melihat apa? Hah?" ucap Ejo Jo yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Gempa. Reflek Gempa membalikkan Tubuhnya kearah Ejojo. Dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati pistol Ejo Jo telah mengarah padanya. Ejo Jo menyeringai kearah Gempa yang secara tak sadar menggerakkan tangannya ke atas.

"Berhenti menyerang atau dia mati?!" ucap Ejo Jo lantang dan menghentikan penyerangan Taufan dan Api. Gempa hanya terpaku melihat pistol yang ada didepannya. Ejo Jo menyeringai ketika melihat musuh-musuhnya mengikuti instruksinya.

"GEMPA?!" teriak mereka berdua yang masih menghindari serangan Adu Du. Adu Du juga berhenti menyerang ketika tahu kemenangantelah mereka pegang. Semua merasa bingung dan panik. Petir pun masih belum bisa mereka selamatkan dan sekarang Gempa yang di acungi pistol oleh Ejo Jo.

"Hahahaha... berhenti menyerang atau dia mati?!"ucap Ejo Jo meremehkan dan bersamaan dengan tawa Ejo Jo yang menyebalkan.

"Cihh... kami takkan menyerang lagi." Ucap Api menghentikan penyerangannya pada Adu Du. Gempa menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

"Hilangkan Golem tanah mu!" perintah Ejo Jo kepada Gempa.

'Aku bisa gunakan ini.' pikir Gempa mencari solusi.

"Baik." Kata Gempa menuruti perintah Ejo Jo. Perlahan ia membungkuk dan menyentuhkan tangannya ketanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ejo Jo bersiap menembak Gempa. Gempa yang mendengar itu menghentika pergerakannya

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menghilangka Golem tanah?" kata Gempa santai.

"Lalu mengapa kau membungkuk?"

"Untuk menghilangkannya aku harus menyentuh tanah." Kata Gempa mencoba meyakinkan Ejo Jo. Namun Ejo Jo tidaklah bodoh. Ia tahu cara menghilangkan golem tanah bukanlah dengan menyentuh tanah.

"Jangan mencoba bohong. Kau fikir aku tak tahu bagaimana kau menghilangkannya?" tanya Ejo Jo menyeringai. Gempa hanya mendesah dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Serangan bayang." Teriak seseorang dari balik badan Ejo Jo. Ejo Jo yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu terkena dengan telak dipunggungnya. Gempa tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan segera Gempa melompat kebelakang untuk menghindar.

"Brengsek." Umpat Ejo Jo.

"Ternyata benar kalian disini. Kenapa kalian begitu bodoh dengan pergi kemari?" tanya orang itu mengolok BoBoiBoy. Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan langsung bersiap menyerang ketika Ejo Jo kembali bersiap melancarkan serangan padanya.

"FANG?!" teriak para BoBoiBoy bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini?" tanya Gempa yang sudah aman.

"Kalian tak ada di kedai. Dan tok Aba bilang tak ada apa apa. Tok Aba tak bisa bohong. Jadi aku tahu kalian ada masalah. dan aku yakin yang membuat masalah pasti si kepala kotak tak kusangka ada dua kepala kotak. Huh.. sudahlah kalian serang mereka saja." jelas dan perintah Fang pada para Boboiboy.

"Terbaik lah kau Fang." Kata Taufan sembarimengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Taufan dan Api pun segera berbalik dan kembali melawan Adu Du ketika tahu bahwa Gempa telah aman. Fang segera melancarkan serangan kearah Ejojo.

"Jari bayang." Beberapa buah bayangan bergerak dan membentuk beberapa lengan dari bayangan dan menyerang Ejo Jo kesana kemari. Gempa juga tak tinggal diam. Ia tetap menyerang Ejo Jo dengan puluhan tanah tinggi dan tanah penncekam. Ejo Jo masih tetap berlari kesana kemari menghidari serangan 2 musuhnya itu.

OoooooooooooO

Di sebuah ruangan di kapal angkasa Ejo Jo terlihatlah seorang anak berbaju biru yang duduk dengan tenang memandang seorang anak berbaju biru bergaris merah yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Anak itu masih menutup matanya dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ruangan terasa hening. Hingga sebuah suara dari alien pemilik pesawat ini yang masih bertarung dengan BoBoiBoy yang lain memcah keheningan.

"Komputer bagaimana pengaktiveannya?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Tinggal menunggu pulihnya Petir bos." Ucap Komputer memberi tahu tuannya.

"Apa dia belum pulih-pulih juga?" tanya Ejo Jo agak kesal.

"Belum bos."

Air yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya memandangnya datar. Ia juga menatap Petir yang sudar tersadar namun masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

"Air? Kenapa kau disana?"

"Aku akan membantu mereka." Ucap Air datar. Mendengar perkataan Air, Petir membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau juga yang membawaku kemari?" kata Petir sedikit meninggikan suaranya meskipun masih terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ya." ucap Air singkat.

Petir semakin geram dengan perkataan Air. Sekali lagi ia di bawa oleh alien-alien brengsek itu. Apalagi salah sat bagian dari BoBoiBoy mengatakannya dengan mudah bahwa dia membantu alien-alien itu. Petir memnggerak-gerakkan tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri. Sedikit listrik berwarna kuning terbentuk di kedua tangannya tapi dengan cepat menghilang ketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Ughhh..." lenguhan kesakitan kembali meluncur dari mulut Petir. Ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan berharap sakitnya akan hilang.

"Tenanglah kau hanya akan mengahambat pekerjaanku jika kau memaksakan dirimu." Kata Air datar.

Petir yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Air dan menatapnya tajam. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Air. Komputer masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Air menatap petir yang lebih baik dari pada saat ia membawanya kemari. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pertempuran yang terjadi di luar pesawat. Ia melihat Ejo Jo yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi BoBoiBoy Gempa dan salah satu temannya, Fang. Begitu pula Adu DU yang tampak kesulitan menghadapi BoBoiBoy Api dan BoBoiBoy Taufan. Ia masih memandangnya datar, dan kembali menatap Petir.

"Mungkin ini saatnya." Gumam Air sangat pelan dan menggerakkan tangannya kearah komputer yang ada didepannya.

OoooooooooooO

Pertempuran masih berlangsung sengit. Fang, dan Gempa mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Ejo Jo yang terbilang sangat cepat. Bahkan jari-jari bayang Fang tak ada yang sanggup menyentuh Ejo Jo. Begitu pula Golem tanah milik Gempa.

Ejo Jo masih terus menembaki Fang dan Gempa, namun Gempa melingdungi dirinya dengan tanah pelindung. Begitu pula Fang. Ia masih tetap menggerakkan jari-jari bayangnya sembari menghindari dan meindungi dirinya.

"Elang bayang." Teriak Fang membentuk seekor elang bayang bermata merah menyalang. Dengan gerakan yang cepat elang itu menyerang Ejo Jo. Berputar dan menukik mengikuti pergerakan Ejo Jo. Namun Ejo Jo dengan cepat menembakkan peluru kearah Elang bayang ciptaan Fang. Dengan sekejap elang itu telah berlubang di berbagai tubuhnya dan menghilang.

"Ck. Harimau bayang." Fang mendecih ketika serangannya di gagalkan oleh Ejo Jo dan kembali menciptakan sosok bayangan baru.

"Percuma." Ucap Ejo Jo meremehkan dengan cepat ia menebak harimau bayang ciptaan Fang dn membuatnya menghilang. Fang yang melihat harimau bayangnya telah musnah dan Ejo Jo yang bergerak kearahnya spontan melangkah mundur mencoba menghindar. Namun percuma gerakan Ejo Jo lebih cepat darinya. Ia hanya menatap Ejo Jo yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Tanah pelindung." Sebuah tanah melindungi Fang dari serangan Ejo Jo. Disanalah Gempa membentuk tanah untuk melindungi rivalnya itu.

"Kau tidak bertarung sendirian." Ucap Gempa santai dan menggerakkan tanah-tanah untuk menyerang Ejo Jo.

Ditempat Taufan dan Api cukup seimbang gerakan Probe tidaklah secepat pergerakan Ejo Jo dan mereka lebih cepat dari Gempa dalam menyerang.

"Kita coba lagi."

"Okay. Bola taufan."

"Bebola api."

Taufan dan Api mencoba menggabungkan kekuatan mereka sekali lagi. Memang tadi mereka tak bisa menggores mega probe karena ia telah memiliki aura perisai dalam sistemnya. Namun sekarang mereka menggabungkan puluhan bola api dan taufan dan menyerang mega Probe dari berbagai sisi. Seluruh serangan gabungan Taufan dan Api menyerang Probe. Menciptakan sekumpulan asap yang lagi-lagi menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Berhasil kah?" ucap Taufan sembari turun dari hoverboardnya dan berdiri disamping Api.

"Aku tak tahu."

Asap mulai menghilang menampakkan mega Probe yang sedikit terluka karena serangan tadi. Senyum mengembang di bibir mereka, namun mereka belum bisa berbangga hati karena meski perisai itu telah hancur mereka masih belum bisa mengalahkan Probe.

"Arrgghhhh..."

"GEMPA?!" teriak mereka ketika melihat Gempa yang terlempar kearah mereka. Spontan mereka mencoba menangkap tubuh Gempa yang terlempar.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Taufan yang berhasil menangkap tubuh gempa.

"Aku tak apa." Ucap Gempa meyakinkan salah satu elemental Boboiboy itu.

"Lebih baik kita bersatu menghadapinya." Ucap Api sembari berjalan menghampiri Taufan dan Gempa. Taufan yang memegangi Gempa mencoba menyeibangkan tubuh Gempa ketika ia mencoba berdiri.

"Ya. satu satunya cara adalah itu."

CRAAAKKKK...

Sebuah suara seperti percikan listrik mengganggu mereka. Sontak mereka melihat asal suara itu, ternyata kapal angkasa Ejo Jo mengalami kerusakan. Ejo Jo yang sedang bertarung dengan Fang segera menghentikan pertarungannya dan kembali ke kapal.

"JANGAN BIARKAN EJO JO KEMBALI!" Teriak Gempa lantang. Dengan cepat mereka menghadang Ejo Jo dan mega Probe yang mencoba kembali ke kapal.

"Minggir."

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Pertarungan kembali dimulai. Tebakan dan serangan kembali meraka lancarkan. Namun Gempa dan kawan-kawannya agak kewalahan menghadapi Ejo Jo dan mega Probe. Mereka sering terkena tembakan dan terlempar.

"Argggg,..." teriak mereka ketika sebuah peluru besar yang ditembakkan mega Probe mengenai mereka. Ejo Jo menghampiri mereka dan siap menembakkan pistolnya.

"Bye..bye.." ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pedang Halilintar." Namun sebelum pistol itu menembak mereka. Ejo Jo telah terjatuh ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menebasnya.

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya melihatnya. Di hadapannya sekarang sang Boboiboy Halilintar berdiri dengan memegang pedang halilintar berwarna merah menyalang. Kilatan petir menguar dariri seluruh tubuhnya, menandakan betapa kuatnya orang itu sekarang. Matanya berkilat tajam siap memusnahkan siapapun yang membuat teman-teman dan dirinya menderita.

"Halilintar?!"

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 3 selesai. Tapi jadinya? Berantakan.**

**Hadeuhh nggak bisa bikin action sih.. tapi maksa.**

**Ya udah sih ya.. chapter ini pertarungan Gempa, Api,Taufan, dan Fang VS Ejo Jo, Adu Du, Probe. Chapter depan sebagai permintaan maaf saya pada Halilintar jadi saya bikin dia ngamuk puas. Hehehe... (ketawa laknat.)**

**Fang, fang.. anda ternyata jadi juga keluar. Ternyata butuh juga peran Fang itu. ckckckckck... #dihajarfansnyaFang**

**Udah tahu apa yang bikin Air begitu? Udah donk.. udah donk... (maksa ceritanya.)**

**Okay kemungkinan besar chapter depan adalah last chapter. Tapi nggak tau juga sihh..**

**Maaf gaya bahasa berganti. Karena saya melihat anime berntar dan ceritanya juga Full fight jadi mempengaruhi fight saya ini.. hehehehe**

**Okay karena AN diatas udah banyak banget. Saya langsung undur diri saja.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loha minna-sama...**

**Saya kembali... adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? (all: enggak) #pundungdialun-alun**

**Uaahhh... setelah saya writers block selama seminggu... akhirnya saya dapet ide juga malah dapet ide buat 2 fic baru dan 1 one shoot.. tapi entar aja deh buatnya # #dirajam**

**Okay... selamat Halilintar kamu bakalan ngamuk disini. #ditusukpedanghalilintar**

**Wuaaaaahhh... udah banyak banget yang tahu ya? hehehehe.. **

**Minna-sama arigatou ne... terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fic saya ini.**

**Sudah lah saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi jadi langsung aja **

**Selamat membaca**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya melihatnya. Di hadapannya sekarang sang Boboiboy Halilintar berdiri dengan memegang pedang halilintar berwarna merah menyalang. Kilatan petir menguar dariri seluruh tubuhnya, menandakan betapa kuatnya orang itu sekarang. Matanya berkilat tajam siap memusnahkan siapapun yang membuat teman-teman dan dirinya menderita.

"Halilintar?!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Gempa mencoba berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Halilintar. Begitu pula yang lain namun mereka masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Halilintar? Bagaimana kau bisa..?" tanya Taufan memandang Halilintar tak percaya. Mereka merasa heran karena mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan Halilintar 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Meski mereka senang karena mengetahui Halilintar telah selamat namun mereka juga tak bisa menahan rasa kaget dan bingung mereka dengan kebebasan dan peningkatan kekuatan Halilintar.

"Sial. Kau.." Ejo Jo berdiri dan menembakkan peluru pada Halilintar. Dengan cepat Halilintar bergerak dan menghindari serangan itu. Ia bergerak mundur menjauhkan Ejo Jo dan Adu Du dari teman-temannya yang masih belum pulih. Kecepatannya sangat mengerikan, ia bisa bergerak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia menggunakan 'Gerakan kilat' tidak ada peluru yang bisa menggoresnya bahkan menyentuhnya. Ejo Jo terus menembaki Halilintar, begitu pula dengan Adu Du. Halilintar sama sekali belum menyerang mereka dan hanya menghndari serangan mereka.

"Brengsek. Dia menipu kita.."umpat Ejo Jo yang masih terus bergerak menyerang Halilintar. Halilintar hanya berdiri diam dan menatap Ejo Jo murka. Ia sungguh marah sekarang dan dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang membunuh Ejo Jo adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Sementara itu, Gempa dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap kagum dan ngeri secara bersamaan. Mereka kagum dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan Halilintar. Dan juga ngeri karena mereka hanya bisa melihat Halilintar yang bertarung melewan mereka sendirian.

"Wow.. Dia kuat sekali." Gumam Gempa.

"Ya" bahkan Fang yang sangat mementingkan Harga dirinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap Halilintar kagum dan menimpali perkataan Gempa. Begitu pula Taufan dan Api mereka menatap Halilintar sembari memberi dukungan padanya.

"Ayo pukul. Dia..."

"Terus.. wow kereeeenn"

"TERBAIK LAH KAU HALILINTAR" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Pertarungan masih berlanjut, Ejo Jo dan Adu Du terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Halilintar. Mega Probe segera menembakkan sebuah misil raksasa kearah Halilintar.

"Pedang Halilintar"

Mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan kekuatan Halilintar sekarang ini. Mega Probe yang bahkan tak bisa mereka lukai dengan serangan gabungan mereka, namun saat ini? Halilintar berhasil membelah misil yang ditembakkan kearahnya dengan hanya menggerakkan pedangnya kearah misil itu. Sementara itu, Halilintar hanya berdiri diam menatap bekas tembakan misil itu.

"HALILINTAR"teriak mereka bersamaan ketika melihat Halilintar yang akan diserang Ejo Jo dari belakang.

Halilintar hanya melirik sebentar kearah Ejo Jo dan berbalik dengan cepat sembari menyerangnya dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya. Serangan Ejo Jo digagalkan Halilintar dengan mudah. Bahkan perisainya disiapkan untuk menghadapi serangan gabungan Yaya dan Ying telah terbelah dengan sekali tebas oleh pedang Halilintar.

"Ckk.. Kekuatan kristal itu." umpat Ejo Jo sedikit ketakutan. Peningkatan Halilintar yang sekarang bukan hal yang bisa ia tangani. Perisainya pun satu bersatu telah terbelah dengan tebasan demi tebasan yang dilayangkan Halilintar. Tak ada peluru yang bisa menyentuhnya. Dan bahkan Ejo Jo melihat Halilintar masih belum mau menyerangnya. Begitu pula Adu Du sejak tadi ia sudah bergetar ketika melihat kedatangan Halilintar. Ia takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Halilintar sekarang.

OooooooooO

"Kristal itu sungguh mengagumkan." Gumam seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"AIR?" teriak Taufan dan Api bersamaan. reflek mereka mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Fang yang tak tahu menahu tentang penghianatan Air hanya menatap bingung reaksi Api dan Taufan. Namun perkataan Gempa membuat mereka semakin bingung.

"TERBAIK LAH KAU AIR! RENCANA KAU BERHASIL.." teriak Gempa senang. Air yang melihat itu hanya menatap Gempa dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Ha?" gumam mereka bingung.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengeluarkan Halilintar dan membuatnya memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu?" tanya Gempa.

**Flashback**

"Mungkin ini saatnya." Gumam Air sangat pelan dan menggerakkan tangannya kearah komputer yang ada didepannya. Disekitar tangan Air terbentuk titik-titik air yang semakin mengumpul dan membentuk butiran-butiran air. Air-air itu segera bergerak dan masuk kedalam komputer milik Ejo Jo. Komputer Ejo Jo yang menyadari itu segera menghubungi tuannya dan menggerakkan seluruh keamanan kapal luar angkasa Ejo Jo. Air segera berdiri dan siap untuk bertarung namun masih terus mengalirkan air-air ciptaannya kedalam komputer miliki Ejo Jo.

CRAKKKKK...

Kilatan listrik-listrik terbentuk diatara mereka. Peluru-peluru yang ditembakkanpun tidak ada yang mengenai Air. Komputer Ejo Jo yang memang tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi semakin kehilangan kendalinya karena air-air ciptaan Boboiboy Air telah memasuki tubuhnya. Air hanya menatapnya sebentar dan segera melancarkan serangan untuk memecahkan kaca penghubung ruangan itu dengan tempat dimana Petir di tahan.

"Pedang Air." Ucapnya pelan. Perlahan butiran-butiran air mengumpul dikedua tangan Air dan membentuk sepasang pedang air. Air mengayungkan pedangnya kearah kaca.

PRANGGG...

Kaca pengahalang itu telah hancur terkena serangan Air. Air segera masuk kedalam dan menatap Petir yang bersusah payah mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat BoBoiBoy Air. Air hanya berjalan pelan ke arah kristal Ejo Jo tersimpan. Ia mengambil kristal itu. Cukup sulit karena adanya pengaman yang digunakan Ejo Jo. Air kembali membentuk butiran air dan memasukkannya ke dalam alat itu untuk merusaknya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam Air kembali mencoba mengambil kristal itu sekali lagi. Dan berhasil, Air tersenyum amat tipis ketika usahanya berhasil. Ia berjalan kearah Petir.

"Kau? Apa yang rencanakan sebenarnya?" tanya Petir dengan suara serak.

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya kau yang bisa menolong mereka." Kata Air tenang. Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Menolong mereka? Apa boboiboy yang lain ada disini juga? lalu kenapa Air membawanya kemari?

"Sudahlah." Kata Air pelan dan menyentuhkan kristal itu ke dahi Petir. Petir yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan matanya dan meronta-ronta. Namun tak bisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Petir panik. Ia yang tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kristal itu mencoba memberontak. Namun tubuhnya yang masih lemas dan tangannya yang ditahan oleh besi penahan itu tak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk menghindarinya.

"Tenanglah" kata Air mencoba menenangkan Petir. Ia masih tetap menyentuhkan kristal itu pada Petir. Kristal itu bereaksi dengan bersinar.

"ARGGGHHHHHH..." teriak Petir ketika kristal itu bereaksi. Air melepaskan kristal itu dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Diluar dugaan kristal itu tidak terjatuh. Disekitar Petir bercahaya merah. Air menutup matanya ketika cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan. Perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan terlihatlah disana seorang anak berpakaian hitam merah dengan topi dihadapkan ke depan sedang menatap Air datar. Tangannya mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna merah.

"Mereka sedang bertarung. Bantu saja mereka. Nanti aku jelaskan." Kata Air tetap tenang.

Entah mengapa Halilintar merasa percaya dengan Air. Ia berbalik dan pergi keluar kapal.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti" ucap Halilintar sebelum pergi keluar dengan gerakan kilatnya.

"Kurasa akan banyak yang harus aku jelaskan nanti" gumam Air pelan. "Yahh.. setidaknya aku harus keluar dari sini dulu." gumamnya ketika melihat di seluruh ruangan itu ada berbagai macam senapan yang mengarah padanya.

**Flashback end**

"Dan kalian tahu kelanjutannya." Ucap Air mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eh? Jad-jadi kamu..." ucap Taufan tak percaya.

"Yahh.. tak kusangka cukup makan waktu untuk keluar dari sana." Gerutu Air tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Taufan. "Nanti aku jelaskan lebih baik kita lihat dia dulu."

Ditempat Halilintar.

Halilintar masih tetap bergerak menghindar tanpa keinginan untuk menyerang. Ejo Jo semakin cepat menembakkan senjatanya. Namun tetap saja tak bisa mengnai Halilintar. Dengan cepat Halilintar telah berdiri di belakang Ejo Jo dan menebasnya. Ejo Jo yang tak bisa menghindari itu hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Argg...sial." umpat Ejo Jo.

Melihat hal itu Adu Du bergerak menyerang Halilintar. Namun belum sempat mereka berada didekat Halilintar. Halilintar terlah berada di belakang mereka dan siap melancarkan serangan.

"Arggg..." teriak Adu du merasakan sengatan listrik dari Halilintar. Adu Du dan Probe terpisah dan terlempar beberapa meter.

Halilintar menatap mereka datar. Adu Du dan Ejo Jo telah tumbang dengan serangan cepat dari Halilintar tadi. Namun Probe masih tetap mencoba menembak Halilintar dengan peluru yang ada ditangannya. Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya menggerakkan kakinya sedikit menghindari peluru itu, dan langsung bergerak kearah probe untuk menebasnya.

"Uaaahh... tanganku incik bozz.." Teriak Probe panik ketika tangannya dengan mudah dipotong Halilintar.

Halilintar kembali mengangkat pedangnya dan memotong kaki Probe.

Singg...

Dengan sekali tebas salah satu kaki probe telah terpotong.

"Huaa kakiku.."

Halilintar mengangkat pedangnya dan melancarkan Halilintar slash.

"Halilintar Slash." Ucap Halilintar. Halilintar dengan cepat mencincang Probe. Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa. BoBoiBoy yang lain membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Setelah serangan berakhir hanya ada probe dengan versi biasanya yang sudah tak bisa bergerak dan berbagai potongan robot mega yang berserakan di sekitar Probe.

Halilintar berjalan menuju Adu Du yang masih tergeletak ketika terkena serangan Halilintar tadi. Pedang Halilintarnya diseret di tanah membuatnya terkesan sangat menyeramkan.

"Halilintar hentikan." Teriak Gempa yang melihat Halilintar mulai lepas kendali. Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Gempa. Ia bisa melihat Gempa yang mencoba berjalan kearahnya untuk menghentikannya. Namun dicegah oleh Api, Taufan, dan Fang.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhnya." Teriak Gempa lagi.

"Gempa biarkan saja. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Taufan mencoba menenangkan Gempa.

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkannya membunuh mereka." Kata Gempa panik.

"Aku yakin dia takkan membunuhnya. Biarkan saja." ucap Fang santai.

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkannya" ucap Gempa dan bersiap mengeluarkan Golem tanah. Namun belum sempat Golem tanah Gempa terbentuk Air telah menahannya dan menghentikannya dengan memerangkapnya dalam bola air.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau menghentikannya sekarang. Itu akan membuatnya melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kita. Biarkan saja dia." kata Air mencoba menenangkan Gempa. Gempa mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar dari perangkap air milik BoBoiBoy Air. Namun ia tetap tak bisa. Taufan, Api, dan Fang hanya menatap Air.

"Apa aku berlebihan?" tanya Air datar.

"Ehmm.. Gempa sebaiknya kau dengarkan Air dan biarkan Halilintar melampiaskan kemarahannya." Ucap Taufan kikuk ditanya Air dengan nada seperti itu. Api dan Fang hanya mengangguk setuju. Gempa yang mendengar itu berhenti memberontak. Air yang melihat Gempa telah tenang melepaskan perangkap airnya dan membiarkan Gempa.

"Hua.. uhuk..uhukk.. Apa kau membawa Petir dengan itu?" tanya Gempa disela-sela batuknya.

"Ya." Ucap Air singkat dan masih melihat jalannya pertarungan.

"Asalkan dia tidak sampai membunuh mereka. Huhh.. tak masalah." ucap Gempa memutuskan. Semua mengangguk setuju dan kembali menatap Halilintar yang mengamuk.

Halilintar hanya menatap datar klonnya yang sedang berdebat. Ia bisa melihat Gempamencoba menghentikannya lagi sekarang. Namun dia takkan menuruti kata-kata Gempa sekarang. Ia sudah sangat marah dengan kedua makhluk busuk didepannya itu. Sudah cukup mereka membuatnya dan dirinya yang lain menderita. Halilintar mengacungkan pedangnya siap untuk menebas mereka berdua. Namun ia juga tahu membunuh mereka juga bukan hal yang benar. Dia bisa melihat Adu Du dan Ejo Jo yang ada didepannya bersiap menerima serangan darinya. Halilintar menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia masih ingin menghabisi mereka sekarang namun dia juga harus memikir kan dampaknya setelah ini.

"Huhh... Aku tak peduli." Gumamnya pelan dan mulai menebaskan pedangnya kearah Adu Du dan Ejo Jo. Adu Du dan Ejo Jo berkali kali tersengat listrik dari pedang BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Halilintar tetap menebas mereka meskipun mereka berteriak-teriak kesakitan hingga Adu Du dan Ejo Jo terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri.

OoooooO

Gempa dan yang lain menatap ngeri kearah Halilintar. Namun mereka mengerti mereka takkan bisa menghentikan Haliilintar sekarang. Mereka tahu sekarang bagaimana Halilintar jika sudah sangat marah. Dan mereka mengingatkan diri mereka untuk tidak membuat si BoBoiBoy pemarah itu sangat marah.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan." Gumam Api.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak keterlaluan saat bercanda dengannya." Kata Taufan yang masih tetap terpaku melihat Halilintar yang masih mengamuk.

"Aku takkan mengingatkanmu karena aku ingin melihat pertunjukan ini lagi." Kata Fang dengan seringaiannya. Semua menatapnya dengan padangan heran. 'Sejak kapa Fang jadi psyco seperti itu?' pikir para BoBoiBoy selain Halilintar dan Air tentunya.

"Kenape?" tanya Fang sewot.

"Tak ada." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka kembali menatap jalannya pertarungan.

OoooooO

Halilintar menatap mereka datar. Ia mendengus kesal ketika melihat dua alien busuk itu sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"Persetan jika kalian mati. Aku tak peduli!" umpatnya kesal dan berbalik. Ia melihat BoBoiBoy yang lain dan Fang berlari kearahnya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya dan mencoba melepas kekuatannya. Perlahan sinar merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasanya menyakitkan namun lebih menyakitkan ketika menggunakan kekuatan ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat penuh dan terasa sesak. Ia membuka matanya ketika merasa cahaya yang menyelimutinya telah menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan tak terasa sesak tidak seperti saat ia menggunakan kekuatan dari kristal itu tadi. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan mendapati sebuah kristal merah namun telah meredup berada digenggamannya.

"Halilintar.." Teriak Gempa.

Halilintar membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara salah satu klon BoBoiBoy memanggilnya dan melihat Gempa yang langsung memeluknya. Ia membiarkan Gempa memeluknya sesaat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Kata Gempa pelan. Halilintar hanya diam dan menatap BoBoiBoy yang lain dan Fang menghampiri mereka. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada BoBoiBoy yang baru bergabung.

"Halilintar kau tak apa?"

"Bagaiman keadaanmu?"

Halillintar tak menjawab pertanyaan Api dan Taufan. Ia hanya merasa lelah sekarang namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa lelahnya. Gempa melepas pelukannya dan memeriksa tubuh Halilintar dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang terluka." Gumamnya menyimpulkan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." kata Halilintar datar dan menatap Air tajam.

"Akan sangat banyak yang harus kuceritakan. Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal." Kata Air malas.

**To Be Continued**

**Well.. padahal aku bilang kemarin ini bakalan jadi last chapter. Tapi ternyata nggak jadi #dilemparmeja**

**Chapter depan positif last chapter. yahh... ceritanya cuma Air dan rencananya. Dan yeah jika ada yang minat baca sihh dibuatin #dilempartang**

**Oke oke.. disini Halilitar ngamuknya kurang puas ya? pengennya Adu Du sama Ejo Jo mati sekalian biar greget . Tapi.. nggak tega juga.. bingung ya kenapa mereka nggak kepotong potong kayak Probe? Saya ngikutin Cartoonnya sih.. di Cartoonnya kan Cuma kesetrum doank jadi saya juga bikin Cuma kesetrum doank.. aneh ya?**

**Gaya bahasa sumpah beda beda.. saya bikinnya diwaktu yang beda-beda juga sihh... **

**Pengen deh bisa bikin action yang greget gitu tapi kenapa selalu aja nggak bisa sihh... SHFVANLSJIYFSHBZXLUAGSIUJDASVH # **

**Saya juga coba nyempilin humor tapi masih aja nggak bisa. #pundung #dibakar**

**Maaf jika saya suka bikin karangan yang saya nggak bisa. Saya merasa suka gitu bikin sesuatu yang saya nggak bisa. Merasa tertantang gitu #dikeroyokmassa**

**Dan maaf kata-katanya ada yang kasar... saya suka bikin gitu karena ngikutin anime. Soalnya kurang greget gitu kalo di pertarungan nggak pakek ngumpat #dibejek**

**Oke dari pada AN saya makin nggak kelas lebih baik saya langsung undur diri saja..**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan See you in last chapter..**

**Jangan lupa untuk mereview... **


	5. COMPLETE

**Kyaaaa... Air kamu cool banget... huaa... setelah liat kamu sekali langsung fansgirlingan... huaaa... tenang Halili kamu masih nomer 1 meski kedua tergeser oleh Air. #dibakarBoBoiBoyApi**

**Rasanya aneh saya nulisnya beda banget sama sifat Air di cartoonnya. Yahh.. namanya juga imajinasi... #digorok.**

**Huahhh... pertama liat Air muncul langsung dapet ide buat perilaku Air di chapter ini meski aku yakin 99% OOC hohohoho...**

**Pertama saya mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca fic saya ini. terimakasih pula telah repot repot mereview fic saya. Bahkan memfollow dan mem fav fic saya. Terimakasih kepada Dhea, Nanas RabbitFox, Charllotte-chan, Believe me it's Hoshiko Namura, Shabyna, Boboiboy Air, Silver Celestia, Yuktry the Fantasy Girl, Reikokuna, Guest, Ayunf3, VeroTherik, Black Shooter, Onozuka Mikado, Makanu-chan, Dea Puspa n Fira, Rizuki-chan, Tazkya, Aiko chiharu, Dheaee, Guest, Hisa Kanagawa, DesyNAP, Marmut2002, Airen nee-chan, Aries Queenzha, Fanlady, KashikarraT, Aniki-kun, dan semua yang membaca fic ini.**

**Oke lah selamat membaca...**

**Last chapter...**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." kata Halilintar datar dan menatap Air tajam.

"Akan sangat banyak yang harus kuceritakan. Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal." Kata Air malas.

**Flashback.**

Sejak keluar menjadi elemental baru sendiri, Air sangat malas untuk pulang. Pertama kali ia keluar yang dilihatnya adalah pertempuran antara klon-klon dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang bertarung dengan sebuah robot raksasa. Ia juga melihat Elemental baru lainnya yang bisa ia ketahui adalah Api.

"Anak itu? huhh... menyebalkan lebih baik aku pergi saja." gumamnya pelan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat pertarungan.

Air memang tak menyukai pertarungan, ia merasa pertarungan adalah hal yang membosankan. Ia sudah malas dan terlalu lelah untuk bertarung. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang lain dan teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung melawan Adudu.

2 hari berlalu sejak Air keluar, ia belum pernah menunjukkan dirinya pada para BoBoiBoy yang lain. Ia yakin mereka belum tahu bahwa Air terbentuk, karena mereka belum mencari-cari dirinya. Kembali ia berjalan mengelilingi pulau Rintis. Tiba-tiba langit menggelap, reflek Air mendongak dan mendapati pesawat luar angkasa yang sangat besar terbang diatas pulau rintis.

"Kapal itu.."

Air segera mengikuti kapal luar angkasa itu. hingga ia sampai di markas kotak Adudu. Ia melihat Ejo Jo yang turun dari kapalnya. Ia segera berlari dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Ia bersembunyi di bawah kapal luar angkasa Ejo Jo. Disana ia bisa mendengar percakapan Ejo Jo dan Adu Du yang sedang berdebat.

"Err... Sudahlah apa rencanamu?"

"Aku memiliki satu benda hebat yang bisa mengaktivekan ratusan robot tempur untuk menguasai bumi bahakan planet Atata tiga. Benda itu ini"Ejojo memperlihatkan sebuah kristal berwana merah seperti warna kekuatan Halilintar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau bisa mengaktivekannya sendiri?"

"Aku memerlukan kunci untuk membuka kekuatan kristal ini."

"kunci?" gumam Air pelan.

"Lalu? Kunci apa itu?" tanya Adudu penasaran dengan penjelasan Ejojo.

"Itu adalah kekuatan listrik yang berwarna sama seperti kristal ini. Ini akan memberikannya energi agar ia bisa pulih hanya dengan memegangnya. Namun sayang sekali hanya orang itu yang bisa menggunakannya. Kau pasti tau siapa orang itu kan?"

"Halilintar."

"Ah.. aku bisa gunakan itu." ucap Air yakin

"Hahahaha...Kau benar sekali. Hahahaha.. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan secerdik itu, menggunakan salah satu Boboiboy itu untuk mengaktivekan robot X2000 yang tak bisa diaktivekan di planet Atata tiga. Meskipun kau sudah kalah melawan Boboiboy kan?"

"Err... Kau fikir aku bodoh sekali kah? Tapi bagaimana kita menculik Boboiboy Halilintar lagi. Dia pasti sekarang sedang dijaga oleh Boboiboy yang lain?" tanya Adudu pesimis.

Air tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia berjalan dan menampakkan dirinya pada Adu Du dan Ejo Jo.

"Aku bisa membantu membawanya" kata BoBoiBoy Air tenang sembari menurunkan topinya semakin ke bawah.

"Kau Boboiboy Air kan?" tanya Adudu bersiap menyerang Air. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Ejojo. Ia langsung menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang selalu bertengger di pinggangnya. Melihat hal itu Air segera membentuk perisai Air untuk melingdunginya. Tembakan-tembakan dari Adu Du dan Ejo Jo tak ada yang berhasil mengenainya.

"Ya. Aku Boboiboy Air. Tenang saja mereka tak tahu aku juga muncul. Mereka tak akan menggangguku membawa Halilintar. Aku akan membantu kalian membawanya." Kata Air datar dengan pandangan yang datar pula.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu? Kau juga salah satu Boboiboy apa tujuanmu kemari. Cepat jawab" tanya Adudu ragu dan membentak Air. Air yang dibentak hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan tampak tenang. Melihat keraguan di wajah mereka Air kembali berucap untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Aku akan membawanya. Aku tak perlu kepercayaan kalian. Aku hanya benci pada mereka karena memanfaatkanku. Aku sudah lelah melakukannya. Jadi aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran. Aku berangkat sekarang tunggu saja." ucap Boboiboy Air dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum amat tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia bisa gunakan kristal itu untuk menyembuhkan BoBoiBoy Petir.

**Flashbakck end**

"Itulah jadi aku perlu membawa Halilintar." Ucap Air mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi? Kau tidak berkhianat kan?" kata Taufan ragu dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Api.

"Kan dia dah jelaskan tadi." Omel Api pada Taufan.

"Aku tanya je.." ucap Taufan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi bagaiman kau tahu BoBoiBoy Petir belum sembuh?" tanya Gempa.

"Karena kalian belum mencariku, menurutku 70% Petirlah yang membuat kalian belum menacriku yang artinya kalian belum mencoba berkumpul." Ucap Air malas.

"Kenapa tak langsung kau rampas saja?" tanya Gempa pada Air.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Ucapnya sarkatik.

"Aih.. sudah jelas?" ucap Gempa bingung.

"Mereka perlu meningkatkan kekuatan kristal itu sebelum ku gunakan." Ucap Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam.

"Jadi kau perlu membawa Petir untuk memperoleh kepercayaan dari mereka agar kau bisa menyusup dan mengambil kristal itu. lalu kenapa kau bilang rencana Air berhasil tadi? Kau tahu rencananya ya?" ucap Fang menyimpulkan dan menunjuk dua Alien yang gosong dan terkapar ditanah.

"Itu aku tahu saat Air keluar dari kapal Ejo Jo."

"Ha? Dari kapal Ejo Jo?" ucap Api bingung dan mengingat ingat apa yang dikatakan Air.

"Saat Air bilang bahwa dia akan membantu dari dalam kepada Ejo Jo dan meminta mereka membantu dari luar. Itu sebenarnya ditujukan pada kita bukan pada Ejo Jo dan Adu Du."

"Heeee? Kenapa aku tak sadar?" kata Api.

"Itulah kau kan bodoh." Ucap Fang mengolok.

"Ape kau cakap?" kata Api marah. Api dan Fang terus saling mengolok, begitu pula Taufan yang ikut mengolok Fang.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Tapi mereka tak mati kan?" ucap Gempa sembari mendekati Ejo Jo dan Adu Du.

"Aku tak peduli." Ucap Halilintar masih marah.

"Mereka masih hidup." Ucap Gempa pelan. "Ehm.. Air?"

"Hmm?" gumam Air singkat.

"Surat itu. Kau kan yang menulis." Ucap Gempa tetap menatap Ejo Jo dan Adu Du.

"Ya." jawab Air singkat. Gempa hanya mendesah menengar jawaban dari Air. Ia tak menyangka ada dua klon dari BoBoiBoy yang tidak banyak omong sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau menolong Halilintar?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Sabotase." Ucap Air singkat dan menunjukkan butiran-butiran air di sekitar tangannya.

"Hooo... Terbaiklah kau Air." Ucap Gempa kagum.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan kristal ini?" tanya Halilintar pada Gempa dan Air.

"Kita simpan saja. itu kan bisa meningkatkan kekuatanmu." Jawab Gempa. "buang saja." ucap Air datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang berhenti bertengkar ketika mendengar Halilintar bertanya tadi.

"Alien-alien bodoh itu akan kembali mengincar Halilintar dan kristal itu lagi nanti."ucap air menjelaskan.

"Kau benar." Gumam Halilintar pelan. Halilintar menatap kristal merah yang agak meredup setelah ia menggunakannya tadi. Memang kristal ini memberikan kekuatan yang besar padanya dan dengan kristal itu dia bisa melindungi teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi dengan menyimpan kristal ini bahaya juga semakin besar mengarah padanya dan teman-temannya. Bisa jadi bukan hanya Ejo Jo yang akan mengincarnya dan kristal ini. akan sangat berbahaya jika alien yang lebih kuat dari Ejo Jo akan datang ke bumi untuk menggunakan kistal ini.

"Kenapa tak disembunyikan saja?" ucap Fang. Halilintar dan Air terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain hingga mereka mengangguk. Gempa juga telihat mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang bingung. mungkin hanya dia satu satunya orang disini yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Oh.. tentu saja merekakan BoBoiBoy.

"Kita sembunyikan saja." ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkap jempolnyan kearah Fang. "Terbaiklah kau Fang."

"Te-Terimakasih." Ucap Fang sedikit gugup dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan Angkuh.

"Ayo.." ucap Taufan berjalan pulang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Lalu mereka?" ucap Gempa menunjuk Adu Du, Ejo Jo dan Probe.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga bangun sendiri." ucap Api riang.

"Huhhh.. Baiklah."

"Halaahh.. Ada dua orang dingin disini." Ucap Taufan kecewa dan melirik Halilintar dan Air.

"Eh.. ha'ah. Tak seru laaa.." ucap Api menimpali.

"Ape kau cakap?" ucap Halilintar marah. Ia segera membentuk keris petir dan melemparkannya kearah Pi dan Taufan yang dengan segera mereka hindari.

"Ternyata berefek padamu." Gumam Air pelan.

"..." Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya menutup mulutnya tanpa niatan ingin menjawab perkataan Air. Gempa yang melihatnya menyerngit heran.

"Jangan bilang tubuhmu.." ucap Gempa.

"Tak apa tubuhku tak masalah. dimana kita menyembunyikan ini?" tanya Halilintar mengalihkan Gempa.

"Bagaimana kalau di bawah pohon dekat danau?" tanya Gempa memberi usul. "kau yakin disana aman Gempa?" tanya Fang agak ragu.

"Dasar danau." Ucap Halilintar singkat.

"Eh.. kau benar. Ayo ke danau." Ucap Gempa bersemangat.

"Lebih baik kita ke kedai dulu. Biarkan Ochobot memeriksa kristal ini dulu." ucap Fang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kekedai." Ucap Taufan dan meluncur bersama Api yang dan meninggalkan Gempa dan yang lainnya.

"Mereka itu. baiklah kita harus cepat. Elang bayang." Ucap Fang membentuk Elang bayang yang membawa mereka terbang ke kedai tok Aba.

**OoooooO**

Sesampainya di kedai Ochobot langsung berlari memeluk Halilintar dan menscan Kristal itu.

"Bagaimana Ochobot?" Tanya Gempa.

"Waaww.. ini hebat. Dengan kristal ini kita bisa mengaktivekan 1000 robot yang lebih kuat dari robot yang digunakan Adu Du kemarin." Ucap Ochobot

"Se-seribu?" ucap Taufan tak percaya. "Seribu robot seperti kemarin yang satu robot saja bisa mengalahkan kita. Jika saja Halilintar tak bisa keluar dari sana kemarin. Waww..." ucap Taufan terkagum-kagum.

"Kuat sekali dan juga berbahaya." Ucap Gempa kagum.

"Ochobot scan Halilintar juga." perintah Air kepada Ochobot.

"Eh kenapa?" ucap Ochobot bingung.

"Lakukan saja." ucap Air.

"Tidak." Tolak Halilintar singkat. Mendengar hal itu Gempa, Fang, Api, dan Taufan menatap Halilintar bingung. smentara Air menatap Halilintar tajam.

"Kenapa kamu tak mau Halilintar?" ucap Gempa lembut. Halilintar hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu pasti keadaan tubuhnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus sejak dia menggunakan kristal itu dan jika Ochobot menscan dirinya..

"Tak apa. Aku akan menyembunyikan kristal ini sekarang." ucap Halilintar dan berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu." ucap Air bersiap menahan Halilintar. "Biarkan Ochobot menscan mu."

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku tak apa. Sudahlah." Ucap Halilintar terus mengelak. Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kekeras kepalaan dari Halilintar dan juga kegigihan Air. Begitu pula dengan Api, Taufan dan Fang yang menatap perkelahian konyol ini dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti akan mendapat pertunjukan yang seru.

"Ishh,... kalian ini." gumam Gempa pasrah.

Partikel-partikel air mulai terbentuk di sekeliling Halilintar. Halilintar yang merasakan itu segera melompat kebelakang menghindari bola air dari BoBoiBoy Air. Air-air itu terus bergerak mencobamenahan Halilintar namun pergerakan Halilintar yang cepat menyulitkan serangan BoBoiBoy Air, namun Air masih tetap tenang mengendalikan kekuatan itu.

"Tak kusangka ia masih tetap tenang." Gumam Gempa yang melihat Air dengan tenangnya menyerang Halilintar yang terus bergerak menghindari serangan Air.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali. Tanah pencekam" ucap Gempa dan menahan pergerakan Halilintar.

"Hoii.. Gempa apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Halilintar meronta-ronta. Tangan Halilintar mengeluarkan listrika berwarna merah.

"Air aku sudah tak bisa menahannya." Ucap Gempa masih tetap mencoba menahan Halilintar. Air segera menyelimuti tubuh Halilintar dengan Air dan Hal itu membuat Halilintar berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan berdampak buruk padanya. Ochobot segera menghapiri Halilintar dan menscan tubuhnya sebelum Halilintar kembali memberontak. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati hasil scan yang menunjukkan penurunan daya fisik dari BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Ini buruk kekuatan Halilintar menurun drastis karena efek dari kristal itu." ucap Ochobot membeberkan hasilnya. "tapi tak masalah kalian bisa bersatu kembali. setidaknya itu takkan mempengaruhi fisik BoBoiBoy secara utuh." Ucap Ochobot menenangkan. Halilintar hanya membuang muka mendengar penjelasan dari Ochobot. Sudah ia duga hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Partikel partikel air disekitar halilintar berjatuhan bersamaan dengan Gempa yang melepaskan cengkramannya dari Halilintar. Halilintar berdiri dan menatap mereka alas.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyembunyikan ini dan segera bersatu karena aku tak mau dijaga seperti bayi lagi." ucap Halilintar kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau dan Air ppergilah ke danau dan cepat kembali kemari."

Halilintar dan Air hanya mengangguk. Halilintar segera berjalan kearah Air dan membawanya dengan gerakan kilat menuju danau. Sesampainya didanauHalilintar menyerahkan kristal itu ke Air tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun begitu pula dengan Air yang menerima kristal itu tanpa berucap. Suasana terasa hening didanau itu Air membentuk gelembung air yang berisi udara di dalamnya dan meletakkan kristal itu disana. Karena kristal itu memiliki energi listrik dan jika lagsung dimasukkan kedalam air listrik itu akan menyebar dan membahayakan penduduk. Selesai menenggelamkannya ke dasar danau Air kembali kearah Halilintar yang berdiri di bawah pohon menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Air malas.

"Huhh.. aku benci mengatakan ini tapi terimakasih." Ucap Halilintar pelan.

"Kau juga aku." Sahut Air tetap menatap Halilintar. "sudahlah kita kembali saja." ucap Air mendekati Halilintar. Halilintar hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan Air untuk membawanya dengan menggunakan gerakan kilat. Sesampainya di kedai ia bisa melihat Taufan dan Api yang sedang bermain-main, Gempa dan Fang yang sedang menikmati hot chocolate.

Gempa yang tadi sedang menikmati hot chocolate menatap Air dan Halilintar yang baru saja sampai dengan senyuman lembutnya. Entah mengapa Halilintar dan Air measa tenang dengan senyuman itu meski ia tahu Gempa merukan dirinya namun senyuman itu terasa seperti senyuman kasih dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu." ucap Halilintar dingin. Meski Halilintar menyukai senyuman itu, ia merasa aneh karena 'dirinya' tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah lebih baik kita bersatu." Ucap Gempa mengalah.

"Nanti sajalah aku masih malas. Tok Aba." Ucap Air yang mendudukkan dirinya di counter kedai.

"Ishh.. Kau ni. Meski terlihat seperti itupun kau tetap saja bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Tok Aba sambil memberikan Hot Chocolate pada Air.

"Kan aku BoBoiBoy." Ucap Air singkat sembari menyesap hot chocolatenya.

'Yahh.. sekarang aku tahu. Meskipun aku mengambil cara yang sulit dipercaya bahkan mempertaruhkan kepercayaan diriku yang lain. Mereka tetaplah BoBoiBoy yang akan terus percaya pada temannya. Meskipun itu sikap yang bodoh.' Ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Hei.. Air kita harus segera bersatu." Ucap Gempa menarik narik Air. Ketika mereka sudah berkumpul.

"Nanti je lah..." ucap Air masih terus menikmati hot chocolatenya.

'Nanti je lah.. aku masih ingin menikmati kebersamanku dengan diriku yang lain'

**END**

**Yoo.. minna sama. Saya umumkan bahwa chapter ini adalah ****'KEGAGALAN'**** karena saya terlalu banyak dialog dalam chapter ini. saya nggak tahu harus nulis apa untuk menggambarkan suasana. Yahh.. begitulah kalau nulis berdasarkan mood dan gaya bahasa yang berganti ganti. Itu terjadi karena saya habis membaca komik jadi berpengaruh.. huhuhuhu...**

**Yahh.. sudahlah, **

**Ini fanfic udah selesai. Ingat SELESAI. Tapi bisa aja nanti saya terusin tapi ingat sekali lagi 'BISA AJA' jadi nggak pasti. Untuk yang menunggu secret World, Death Game, dan Misterius Boy. Itu mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama tapi sudah dalam proses kok. Tapi ya itu.. saya masih belum bisa nemuin kata-kata yang pas untuk itu. **

**Okay... terimakasih telah membaca dari awal sampai ini fic kelar.. dan maafkan saya karena idenya aneh dan endingnya super aneh pula.. ingat kan diatas chapter ini adalah kegagalan jadi maafkan saya.**

**Yosh... see next fanfiction minna.**


End file.
